Swinging in The Park
by A Ghostwalker
Summary: Set somewhere between S1 and S2 where Molly and Micah meet up in the park and talk. One-shot. Enjoy.


**Hey Guys. **

**I started this fic ages back and never got around to finishing it. I found it the other day and decided I want to finish it so here is the finished version. Let me know what you think. **

**Topazzy Eyez**

A crisp, winter breeze swept through the lifeless playground as Molly sat quietly swinging herself on the swing set. She never expected Matt to take her to the local park that was on her long, rectangular block. He was so fantastic to her and Molly wanted to do whatever she could do to help him or please him; and she would go to no ends to do whatever he asked of her.

Yet Molly couldn't help but feel a small pang of hurt fill her when she saw Matt sitting on the antique, wooden bench that looked as if it would collapse on the spot, alone. Molly expected Matt to spend time playing with her playing in the park. That was what she wanted to have happen when he suggested to walk to the park and play in the playground together for the afternoon.

Matt looked up from the worn out bench, up to the blonde women and young boy standing in front of him. Offering a hand and a warm, welcoming smile, he stood up.

"Hello, you two. Didn't expect you guys to be here so soon," Matt stated whilst starting to crouch down on the spot to be able to talk to the young boy better.

"And you must be Micah. I have heard so much about you from you mum. I'm Matt." Micah smiled up to Matt and shrugged out of his mother's hold on him.

Watching Micah gracefully jog over to Molly and the swing sets, Nikki and Matt sat back down on the bench and started to chat whilst keeping a watching eye on both of their children.

Molly was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Micah come up behind her. Silently, trying not to disturb the peacefulness of the park, Micah took the place next to Molly on the swing set. After a little while Molly looked up over to Matt, only to notice that he had a friend with him. Slumping her shoulders, she sighed.

"What's the matter?" Micah said looking curiously at Molly, wondering what was upsetting her. An utter look of surprise covered Molly's face when she realised that she was not alone, like she once thought.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The children sat there is a comfortable silence, both waiting for the other to start speaking, yet both not knowing what to say.

"So why are you so special?" he questioned.

"I'm not special." She stated, so plainly and pointedly he actually believed her for a second.

"They were trying to protect you weren't they?" She shrugged and he smiled, "so therefore you probably have a really really cool ability which means you are special."

"Well you were there as well. You looked like you were being saved too" He shrugged and she smiled, "So therefore you probably have a really really cool ability which means you are special."

By the time she had finished they both had a huge smile covering their faces and burst out laughing.

"You already know what I do. I talk to machines" he stated, more curious about what she could do.

"Well I find people" she enlightened him.

"Wait, you mean that you can find someone, by just thinking about them" She nodded unsurely. "That is so cool." He looked considering for a second, "Scary?"

"Only when its someone scary or they know I am looking at them and they stare back" shivering while she talked.

"Happened before?" He questioned, more worried about her than before.

"Well if your scared about it then obviously has happened before. How about yours? Scary?" she said, stepping out of the spotlight, putting it on Micah.

"Not really. Totally cool though" He smiled back at the girl.

Molly looked up at him, smiling back, thinking how lucky she was that Matt had organised to meet Micah again. The first kid she knew her age with an ability. The first possible friend. He smiled back at her as they continued to swing in the park.

The end.

**Enjoy? First heroes fic so please review. Always appreciate it. **

**xoxo**


End file.
